Thank You Uncle
by Demonic Lissy
Summary: AH. Katara, trying to escape an arranged marriage, runs away to Ba Sing Se, where she lives with an old tea maker. When her father catches up to her, the tea maker sends her to live with his family in the Fire Nation. What will happen there? ZUTARA.
1. The Offer

**Okay so I'm rewriting history. When Aang found out that he was the Avatar he DID NOT run away. When the Southern Air Temple was attacked he went into the Avatar state, and destroyed the Fire Nation soldiers. He then went on to defend the rest of the Air Temples, and finally to defeat Fire Lord Sozin. Without his father's bad influence, Azulon grew up to be a kind and benevolent Fire Lord. As Fire Lord Azulon got older, Iroh realized that he didn't want to be Fire Lord. He gave up his claim to the throne to open his teashop in Ba Sing Se. His son Lu Ten decided to remain in the Fire Nation, but he did not want to be Fire Lord either. He devoted his life to helping his cousin Zuko become the best crown prince he could. Ozai became Fire Lord when Azulon died, and his reign has been blessed.**

**Without the constant raids, the Southern Water Tribe remained a splendid civilization. That meant however that they kept all of their old traditions. Katara has only been taught to use her water bending to heal, and now that she has reached sixteen her father is trying to marry her off. Sokka helps her escape, and now she is alone trying to make a life for herself in Ba Sing Se.**

"Get out! You dirty little thief! I never want to see you around here again!" Katara stumbled as Old Lady Jin shoved her out of the tavern.

She hadn't stolen anything! Someone had _put_ those things in her bag, but no one had believed her. She took one last look at the tavern that had given her her only means of survival. Old Lady Jin, the landlady was glaring at her from the doorway, and behind her was Judy. Judy was wearing a smug smile. _She_ had done this! Katara knew that Judy didn't like her, but was she really that petty?

Yes, that self-satisfied smirk said, yes she was.

* * *

Iroh was down in the Lower Ring to meet a new tea supplier. He tried to buy his tea from men and women who really needed the money, so once a week he came down from his Upper Ring teashop, to buy from those in the Lower Ring who were struggling to get by.

As he walked away from the run down stall, carrying a crate of tea, Iroh was almost knocked over. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed the girl who had bumped into him.

"Please let me go! They're right behind me!" she screamed.

Iroh was concerned. She looked genuinely terrified. "Who's chasing you, my dear?"

"I didn't do anything wrong! I was just looking for a place to sleep! I didn't know I was trespassing!"

"Of course not, dear. Here, put on my hat, and hold this crate. You'll look like any other shop assistant. No one will pay any attention to you."

The girl pulled the wide-brimmed hat down to hid her face, and silently accepted the crate of tea. After checking that he could not see her face, Iroh said, "Good. Now just follow me and act natural."

Iroh led the girl through the maze of streets and alleys, until they reached the train station. Before the girl could protest, he had whisked her onto a train that would take them out of the Lower Ring. She was silent for the whole ride, but Iroh could tell that she was not happy. She obviously was used to doing things on her own, and did not take kindly to accepting help from a total stranger. When the train reached the Upper Ring, Iroh got up and gestured to the girl to follow him. She didn't move.

"Thank you for your help, but I don't need any more charity." She said charity as if it was the blackest curse she could think of. "I'll just catch the next train back to the Lower Ring."

"Suit yourself," Iroh said with a shrug, "but are you really going to make an old man carry that heavy box of tea all by himself?"

"You're hardly a feeble old man, but I guess not," she grumbled, following him from the station.

Iroh led the way through the broad streets. He subtly kept an eye on the girl, making sure she didn't get lost. As the passed posh businesses, and even more lavish houses, he could tell that she felt out of place. He hoped that those feelings would soon pass. He wanted to help this girl who reminded him so much of his son; kind and caring, but fiercely independent. Iroh sighed. It had been a while since he'd seen his son.

"Here we are!" Iroh brushed his sad thoughts aside when he saw his teashop come into view. He unlocked the door and he and the girl went inside. He sat down heavily at one of the tables. "Just put that crate behind the counter, and come have a seat."

She put the crate where he asked, but started walking towards the door. "Thanks for your help, but I'd better just be going."

"Well, you could do that, but you forget, I could turn you in," Iroh called out casually. "You have a choice. Sit and hear my proposition, or leave, and risk getting caught."

She paused for a moment before sitting down angrily. "Fine what do you want?"

"I want to make you an offer. Since my son went back to living with his aunt and uncle in the fire nation last year, I haven't had any help around this place. I would like to hire you as my assistant. You would have a place to stay and be able to learn to brew tea better than anyone in all four nations, and I wouldn't have to pick up shipments myself or run around waiting tables. What do you say?"

Her scowl deepened, and she said icily, "I don't want your charity."

"Oh no! You misunderstand me," Iroh assured her. "I am not offering charity, just a job. You will work for me, in exchange for a room over the shop, and a weekly wage. But just like any job, if you do not perform well you will be fired. I would really like if you would take the job so I don't have to interview a bunch of people. You'd be saving me a lot of time, and a major headache."

"If I agree to take the job, will you cut the crap and just be honest with me?"

"Of course!" Iroh was delighted that she was going to take the job.

The girl sat down with a huff. "So give me the real reason you want me to work here."

"You remind me of my son. I really haven't seen him in a year, and you remind me of him so much that I just had to at least offer to help you," Iroh said with a smile. "So what's your name?"

"Tara." She said simply.

"Well I'm Iroh. But you can call me uncle."

"Alright Uncle, what do you need me to do first?"


	2. Visitors

Katara was walking back from the train station, carrying that week's tea shipment. She looked completely different after spending a couple months working in Iroh's teashop. She wasn't the tough girl Iroh had helped back in the Lower City. She was happier and more relaxed. She was back up to a healthy weight, and she wore beautiful, yet simple clothes instead of the rags she used to wear. She was popular with the boys, but she never went out with any of them. Iroh was a bit worried about this, but she assured him they just weren't her type.

She loved working for Iroh. He really was like an uncle to her, always looking after her, but never strict. They got along very well, chatting, going to plays and concerts, eating meals together. Katara had even moved out of the shop and into Iroh's guest room. It got to the point that everyone just assumed that they were blood-related despite their differences in appearance.

Katara was almost to the teashop when the woman who ran the shop next door called, "Tara! How are you dear?"

"Wonderful Qua-Mei. How about you?"

The older woman beamed. "Good, good, I'm good. That gift you ordered for your uncle just came in. Whenever you get a chance you can pop by and pick it up. When's his birthday?"

"Next week. I'll stop by on my break this afternoon. Thank you again Qua-Mei."

With one last smile, Katara walked up the steps of the teashop. She set the box of tea down on one of the tables, and reached up to take off her wide brimmed hat, but Iroh quickly said, "Ming I need those leaves right away!"

Oh no. That was their watch phrase. As they'd gotten closer, Katara had told Iroh all about her past. He decided that if anyone showed up looking for her, they should have a code phrase that would let her know not to show her face.

Leaving her hat on to obscure her face, Katara grabbed the box of tea, and rushed to the back. She could see a group all in blue out of the corner of her eye. They had found her, probably without even meaning to.

Iroh was waiting for her in the back. "They're looking for you, but they don't suspect that you are here at the shop. You need to get out of here. Get home. I'll close up and meet you there as soon as possible. Now go. Out the back. I'll keep them distracted."

Katara could hear Iroh, bringing tea to the men from the Southern Water Tribe, apologizing for the wait, as she slipped out the back door. She ran around the side of the shop, still intending to pick up Iroh's birthday present. As she passed one of the windows, she got a glimpse of the men from her tribe. Her father of course was there, along with his right hand man Bato, two warriors, Khan (the pig she was supposed to marry), her brother Sokka, and one of the water bending masters of her tribe, whom she had spied on in order to teach herself water bending. She smirked to herself as she walked away from the window. Even without proper instruction she could beat the master easily.

She crossed quickly to Qua-Mei's shop, and picked up Iroh's birthday present. She had ordered him a tea set from one of the most famous and skilled potters in the Earth Kingdom. She had been saving up ever since she found out his birthday was coming up. Staying at his house, she didn't need to buy food, and besides new clothes, she hadn't spent any money on luxuries, so she had plenty of money, even for the expensive tea set. She hoped Iroh would like it.

With the tea set tucked under her arm, and her hat pulled low, she made her way home. That is what Iroh's house had become in the past couple months: home. Now, her idiot father might take that away from her. Even without her father discovering her, Katara had the sneaking suspicion that Iroh would send her away, in order to keep her safe.

Iroh stepped out of the kitchen with a fresh pot of tea, and walked over to the group of Water Tribe men. "Sorry for the wait gentlemen. Perhaps I could make it up to you? How about some cakes on the house?"

"No it's fine," their leader, whom he assumed was Katara's father, said politely. "It's well worth the wait for the best tea in Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you. You are too kind." Iroh bowed politely to the table and turned to go back in the kitchen, when the messenger that he'd arranged ran through the front door and motioned him over.

"Sir, your niece is very sick. You must get home immediately," the young man said just loud enough for all the people eavesdropping to hear. "Would you like me to run for a healer?"

"Yes, thank you," Iroh said dismissing the messenger. He then turned to address his customers. "I am sorry ladies and gentlemen, but I'm going to have to close early today, but please come again!"

He then took the pot of tea he was still holding into the kitchen and poured himself a cup while waiting for the shop to clear. When everyone had finally gone, and he had finished his tea, he took off his apron and locked up the shop.

On his way home he thought about what he should do to make sure Katara was not found. He'd already told all of his friends and neighbors not to answer any questions about Katara, so there was no really worry of someone informing on her, but what if the Water Chief enlisted the help of the Earth King? He wouldn't be able to hide Katara then. The best solution would be to send her to live with his brother in the Fire Nation, but would she go? Katara could be very stubborn at times, but he would suggest it. It couldn't hurt to bring it up.

By the time Iroh got back, Katara was pacing around the front room. When he walked through the door, she pounced. "Did they notice me? Do they suspect anything? Were they asking questions?"

"No, no, and no. But we can never be too careful, so I think you should get out of the city, at least for a little while. You could go stay with my brother and his family in the Fire Nation. I think that right now, that would be the best thing to do."

"But what about you? Wouldn't you be coming with me?" Katara asked.

"No," he admitted. "It would be too suspicious if the day after they come into my shop I disappear. They might start to suspect something."

"Alright I'll go."


	3. Grand Tour

Katara slowly took one last look around her room. Everything was packed, except a box beautifully wrapped in green and gold silk. Hefting her bag onto her back and holding her suitcase in one hand she grabbed the box, holding it carefully between her arm and her hip. Once she was sure that the box was secure, she walked out to join Iroh in the front room of the house.

He turned when he heard her coming, and wondered what was in the lavishly wrapped box. "What's that?"

Katara smiled, half mischievous, half excited. "Well, I was going to wait, but since I'm leaving, you get your birthday present a little early. Happy birthday!"

Iroh took the box when she offered it. "Thank you, but who told you that my birthday was coming up?"

"You really think Mrs. Wu, the most meddling house keeper in all of Ba Sing Se, would let your birthday pass unnoticed?" Katara laughed.

"I guess not." Iroh started laughing as well.

When she had caught her breath, Katara asked, "Well aren't you going to open it?"

Iroh placed the box on the low table and kneeled down to unwrap it. Once the silk wrappings were set aside, he opened the box and started to remove the tissue paper. As he unwrapped the exquisite pieces of the tea set, his eyes filled with tears, and a smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Katara," he said, still crying and smiling as he arranged the tea set properly on the table. Once it was all laid out, he stood and pulled Katara into a tight hug.

"You're welcome uncle. Now lets go before the airship leaves without me."

Together, Iroh and Katara left their house and walked through the streets of Ba Sing Se to the airship base. Katara was almost the last to board, and they took off soon after she was seated. She had a window seat and waved to Iroh until the city was a tiny dot in the distance. For the rest of the flight she clutched the picture of Iroh's son, Lu Ten, who would be there to meet her when the ship landed, and a letter Iroh and asked her to deliver to Lu Ten, and tried to imagine what the fire nation would be like.

Finally, after hours and hours, she could see land out her window. Over the next hour and a half the land got closer until they were actually flying over it. It was not long after that that they descended to land on the outskirts of the Fire Nation capital.

After disembarking from the airship, it did not take Katara long to spot Lu Ten. He was standing right at the front of the crowd, in impressive red robes, surrounded by guards. It seemed that there was something that Iroh had neglected to mention about his family. Putting on a mask of confidence, Katara strode right up to him, ignoring the guards, and bowed.

Once she straightened up, she held out the letter saying, "Your father asked me to give this to you."

"Thank you, Katara. He spoke very highly of you in his letters, and I can hardly wait to get to know you for myself," he said, taking the letter.

He opened it, scanned it, and sighed. "Well it looks like I have some explaining to do."

"That would be nice," Katara laughed, glancing around at the guards for the first time since she started talking to him.

"Well how about we get on our way, and I'll tell you as we go." He led the way out to the street, where a large palanquin was waiting for them. "After you."

Katara pushed the curtains aside and sat down. Lu Ten followed suit, and soon they were off. The first few minutes were quiet as Katara peeked out between the curtains, trying to see as much of Sozin as possible. Soon, however the stares directed at the palanquin reminded her of her unanswered questions.

"So, who are you?"

"Well, to get straight to the point, I am Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation, son of Prince Iroh, nephew of Fire Lord Ozai and Fire Lady Ursa, and cousin of Crown Prince Zuko and Princess Azula," he said quickly trying to get it over with.

"Wow, you mean Uncle's a prince?!"

"What else would the uncle of a princess, such as yourself, be?" Lu Ten joked. "But yes, he is a prince. He would have been Fire Lord, but he had no desire to rule, so he abdicated in favor of his brother, just as I have given up my place as Crown Prince in favor of my cousin. My father has always been a man of simple pleasures, and he saw so much more potential in his brother, so he gave up the throne to open his teashop in Ba Sing Se. My cousin Zuko has the same potential as his father and, since being Fire Lord and all the attention that goes along with it never really appealed to me, he became Crown Prince."

"So I am staying with the Fire Lord and his family?" Katara said as her head flooded with emotion. Nervousness, confusion, embarrassment, and dozens more clouded her thoughts and flowed across her face.

"Why are you so worried? You've grown up a princess. You should be used to palace life by now," Lu Ten said with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes but that was in the Water Tribe! I've been schooled in Water Tribe etiquette my whole life! I know nothing about how to behave here!" Katara was freaking out.

"Relax, it's not that hard to learn," Lu Ten said, hoping to calm her down. "Right now all you need to know is that when you are formally introduced to my uncle, you must kowtow. Wait for him to give you permission to rise, and then remain kneeling. Once he dismisses you, stand, bow like this—" he demonstrated the traditional Fire Nation bow as best he could while sitting down "— and back out of the throne room. Later in private, you will not have to do any of this, and we will all teach you how to behave when the sniveling, uptight nobles are around."

"Kowtow, kneel, bow, back out. Got it," Katara said, her earlier confidence returning.

By then they had arrived at the palace. They got off the palanquin, and Lu Ten led the way to the throne room. He and Katara positioned themselves outside the imposing, gold double doors. As the doors were swung open, a herald announced, "His Royal Highness Prince Lu Ten of the Fire Nation, and Her Royal Highness Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

It took all of her royal and diplomatic training not to wince as her title was shouted into the crowded room. Now the whole Fire Nation would know she was here. Her father would find her in no time. She hoped that the royal family knew what they were doing.

She walked less than half a step behind Lu Ten, and stopped when he stopped. They were about halfway to the throne, which was at the opposite end of the room hidden behind a wall of flames. As one they sank to their knees and touched their foreheads to the floor.

After about half a minute the Fire Lord's clear voice echoed around the chamber. "Rise dear nephew and honored guest."

They lifted their heads but remained kneeling, as was appropriate. Ozai spoke again. "Welcome Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. We are honored to have you as our guest."

"The honor is mine, to be welcomed in such a magnificent country. Thank you for your warm welcome and gracious hospitality," Katara said respectfully. She knew what was expected in situations such as this.

"We hope you will enjoy your stay with us," he said to Katara before turning to Lu Ten. "Nephew, would you show Princess Katara around our beautiful city?"

"I would be honored Uncle."

He rose and Katara rose with him. They bowed and excited the throne room together. Once the doors were shut Lu Ten said, "See that wasn't so bad."

"I guess you're right," Katara said with a relieved smile. "So you're the all knowing guide; where should we go first?"

Lu Ten spent the next hour or so showing Katara around the city. They had a great time, and Katara was really starting to like spending time with Lu Ten. He was becoming like an older brother to her, but instead of a goof ball like Sokka, Lu Ten was more like the kind of brother who'd treat her like a princess and think no guy was good enough for her. Lu Ten was definitely his father's son. He didn't need much to be happy, and did not like to be in the spot light. He was also intelligent, caring, and easy to get along with. Between Lu Ten and Iroh, Katara already felt like part of this family. She could only hope that the Fire Lord and his family were just as welcoming.


	4. Meet The Family

**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

The sun was just setting as Lu Ten and Katara returned to the palace. "Now that all the nobles are gone, you'll get to _actually_ meet my family. I think you're going to love them, and they'll certainly love you."

"If you say so…" Katara muttered, beginning to get nervous again.

Lu Ten laughed off her fears and led her through the maze of corridors to the private wing of the palace. No one was allowed in here without express permission of the royal family. This wing housed their private rooms, personal studies and libraries, training grounds reserved only for the royal family, guest rooms only occupied by their closest friends, and the royal family's private gardens. Lu Ten took Katara to one of these gardens.

From the grandeur of the rest of the palace, she expected the garden to be bigger. Instead it was a cozy intimate garden, barely bigger than the Jasmine Dragon back in Ba Sing Se. It had beautiful red lilies overflowing from flowerbeds onto the simple pebbled walk. In the center of the garden a red-leafed maple tree spread its branches over a small pond with grassy banks. Seated on those banks were the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. Princess Azula, whom Katara had noticed earlier in the throne room, was laughing a little ways off with a girl in pink, who was trying to teach the princess a complicated series of flips and cartwheels. On the opposite bank Prince Zuko was sitting with a young woman who seemed to be his girlfriend.

Katara was shocked by how—how normal they seemed. Her family was never like this. Back home her father was always Chief first, father second, and naturally that attitude was soon adopted by the whole family, if you could really call them a family.

Interpreting her shock as more nerves, Lu Ten dragged Katara forward, wanting her to get this over with. "Uncle, we're back!"

"Lu Ten! Well you were certainly gone long enough. You must have walked down every street in the city twice! And Princess Katara, it is good to be able to welcome you properly," the Fire Lord said with a smile.

Katara unsure of what to do, bent at the waist in a Water Tribe bow, and said, "Please Your Majesty, it's just Katara."

The Fire Lord laughed happily, "Then you must call me Ozai. You are practically family."

Katara straightened up with a smile, already much more comfortable. "Thank you, Your Maj—I mean Ozai."

"This beautiful woman," Ozai said smiling at the Fire Lady "is my wife, Ursa."

"It is wonderful to meet you Katara. Iroh has told us so much about you in his letters."

"It's nice to meet you too."

By this time Azula and her friend had joined them under the tree, and Katara could see Zuko and his girlfriend were making their way around the pond. Azula came forward smiling, while her obviously energetic friend bounced right behind her.

"Hi, I'm Azula, and this is Ty Lee. It's great to finally meet you," Azula said, genuinely happy to meet the girl she knew so much about from her uncle's letters.

Now that Azula had gotten a word in, Ty Lee felt free to bound forward and introduce herself. "Hi I'm Ty Lee! Well, Azula already told you that, but I thought it couldn't hurt to say it again. I love your dress! Clothes from the Earth Kingdom are always so beautiful, but green is not my color. But it looks fabulous on you! Ooh! Do you want to come and learn some trick too? Water Benders are always so graceful; I bet you'd pick it up in no time! I just—"

The girl who'd been with Zuko a few minutes ago put a hand over Ty Lee's mouth to, stopping the seemingly endless flow of chatter. With a small smile she said, "Sorry about her. I'm Mai by the way."

"And I'm Zuko," the Crown Prince said with a smile slightly bigger than his girlfriend's. "It's nice to meet you Katara. I hope my cousin didn't bore you with his babbling."

Katara laughed and Lu Ten gave an indignant "Hey!"

"You know, I didn't notice before, but you do have a tendency to babble," Katara giggled. Then, when she realized what she had said, she looked horrified and clapped a hand over her mouth. If she had ever said anything like that at home she would be locked in her room for at least a week. But here everyone just laughed, and Lu Ten looked embarrassed but amused. Why couldn't home have been like this. Maybe she wouldn't have had to run away if it was more of a home, if they'd been more of a family.

Zuko gave her a look, noticing her distraction. She shook her head slightly as if to tell him not to mention it, and immediately turned her attention back to the conversation.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry that it was a little short, but I'm leaving on vacation and I wanted to give you something before I went.**


	5. Good Moring Princess

**I'm Baa-aack! Thanks for the reviews! And yes I know that you're all a little weirded out by the changes made to the royal family, but just go with it. Enjoy!**

By the time they all decided to go to bed, the moon was high in the sky, and even the fire-crickets had stopped chirping. Katara, strengthened by the moon was wide-awake, while the Royal Family couldn't stop yawning. A very sleepy Lu Ten offered to show Katara to her room. She was staying in the private wing of the palace, an honor not awarded to many guests, especially not foreigners.

Trying to make conversation, but also curious, she asked, "So how long have Zuko and Mai been together?"

Lu Ten laughed. "Zuko and Mai? Together? No, they're just friends, best friends, but definitely nothing more."

"Really?" She was surprised to say the least. "But the way they were sitting…"

"Nope. So why so curious? Does someone have their eye on the prince?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Psh, please. I left home to get away from air headed noble boys," She said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! We're not all airheads! But you may be right about Zuko."

Katara laughed with him as she opened her door. After saying goodnight she went in and shut the door behind her. The room was beautiful. The red and gold color scheme was warm and inviting, so unlike the cold blue and white of her icy prison back at the South Pole. And the bed looked so comfortable. Exhausted, Katara sank gratefully onto the enormous down mattress.

She was too tired to change into her nightclothes, but she did remember to place her fan on the bedside table before drifting off to sleep. The fan was as dangerous as it was beautiful, and it would not be good if she rolled on top of it in the night. The fan had been a gift from the warrior women from the Island of Kyoshi. Even though women could not be taught water bending, her father had wanted her to be able to protect herself. She had been sent to train for a year with the Kyoshi warriors. At the end of her training she had been presented with a pair of fans, which were covered in a deep blue silk instead of their usual gold. The silk of the fan covered deceptively delicate iron ribbing that was honed along the edge of the fan to be as sharp as any blade. She had unfortunately lost one on her journey to Ba Sing Se, and guarded the remaining one that much more closely. The fan was a reminder of one of her few happy childhood memories. She had truly enjoyed her time on Kyoshi, and it was there that she had met her best and only true friend Suki. They used to write to each other, but Katara had had no contact with Suki since she ran away. Her last conscious thought before falling into a deep dreamless sleep was that perhaps she could write Suki in the morning.

The next morning Katara was woken by a knock at the door. She groaned at the early hour but went to open the door anyway. Standing outside was a rather young looking maid.

"Good morning Princess Katara. My name is Pei. Breakfast will be served in the garden in an hour. I was sent to help you prepare for the day."

Katara, used to this kind of morning routine, opened the door wider so Pei could enter. Pei immediately made her way over to the wardrobe, and Katara took a seat at the dressing table. Pei quickly decided on Katara's outfit, and Katara stripped down to her undergarments. First Pei helped Katara into a dress of thin pale pink silk. Then came a sleeveless maroon over robe, which was about a foot shorter than the dress and trimmed in intricate gold braids. Pei then wrapped Katara's torso in a length of mahogany silk and fastened it at the back with pins. Over that was a narrower brown silk wrap, which Pei secured with gold braid, matching the ones on the over robe.

Next Nai intricately braided and piled Katara's hair, weaving in more of the braided gold, until all of Katara's long brown hair was piled on the top of her head in an elegant bun. She then applied a light layer of makeup. As Pei was putting the makeup on, Katara prayed that it wouldn't look like the caked-on gunk that ladies used in the Earth Kingdom. Her patience and faith were soon rewarded when Pei finished and Katara was allowed to look in the mirror. She looked beautiful, and the makeup was as natural as makeup could be.

"Thank you Pei. You did a wonderful job," Katara said, completely sincere. "How long do I have before breakfast?"

"About ten minutes, Your Highness. We should probably get going."

Katara got up and grabbed her fan off the bedside table before following Pei out to the garden. At the entrance of the garden Pei bowed and left while Katara walked out to join the royal family.

A low table was set up next to the pond and everyone was settled around it on cushions. Ozai and Ursa were next to each other on one side, Zuko and Mai on another, Azula and Ty Lee took up the third side, and Lu Ten had the last side to himself. Katara sat down on Lu Ten's right.

Ty Lee who was on the other side of Katara squealed, "You look great! Pink is so your color!"

"Ty Lee you say that about everyone," Mai said. "You've even told Ozai that pink was his color."

She and the rest of the table laughed as Ty Lee pretended to be offended. Everyone was happy and relaxed. It was perfect. Katara found herself comparing it to how breakfast was back in the South Pole. Just a simple breakfast as a family was as formal as a state dinner. The only interaction was her parents glaring at her or Sokka if their manners slipped for even a second. This was better. This was a family.

For the rest of breakfast they laughed and talked and joked together, but then unfortunately the world intruded on their private little garden. Ozai had a meeting with his council, Ursa had to entertain some noble ladies, Lu Ten and Zuko were accompanying Ozai, Mai's mother was dragging her off for some unwanted family time (Katara could see that their family situations were probably very much the same), and Ty Lee needed to go watch her younger sisters. Soon it was just Katara and Azula.

"So what do you want to do today?" Azula asked. "We could go shopping, go to the beach, go to the spa…"

"Actually, is there somewhere I could practice my bending? I haven't really had much opportunity to lately, and I'm afraid I might be losing my touch," Katara said with a half joking smile.

Azula looked excited. "Sure! We'll go to our private practice court, and maybe if you're up to it we could spar a little? I've never sparred with a water bender before."

"Sounds like fun."

"Alright, let's go get changed! I'll come show you where the training clothes I picked out for you are," Azula said leading the way back to Katara's room. She opened up the wardrobe saying, "So any time you want to train or work out, there are clothes in this bottom drawer. I'm going to go change. I'll send Pei to help you out of that dress, and she'll show you to the practice court. See you soon!"

With that Azula left, and Katara started to go through the bottom drawer in the wardrobe. She couldn't believe that this is what was considered training clothes. Each piece was either silk, or the best cotton imported from the Earth Kingdom, or trimmed with delicate embroidery. They were beautiful.

Katara pulled herself away from the wardrobe when Pei knocked on the door. "Hello Your Highness. Have you decided what you would like to wear?"

"Yeah. I've pulled it out and put it on the chair." She pointed to the outfit she had chosen. The high-collared, bell-sleeved maroon shirt was matched by loose maroon pants that tied at the ankles. Over this she decided to wear a knee-length loose black robe with a white sash at the waist. After helping her change, Pei took Katara's hair down from it's intricate bun and wove it into a long braid.

"Alright Princess. Follow me."

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	6. Warm Up

**Hey! Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short. I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I thought I should post what I have. Enjoy!**

Katara stepped out into the training area only to be met with a blast of flames. Her instincts kicked in, and she pulled water from the jug in the corner of the courtyard. She sent a water whip in the direction that the jet of fire had originated from. "Stop!"

Katara let the water drop. "Zuko? I thought you were in a meeting with your dad."

"The meeting was not going well. One of my father's generals has a problem controlling his aggression. He keeps trying to convince my father to continue what Sozin started. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just him, but he's starting to gather support. My father ended the meeting early so he could consult with his closest advisors. I just came down here to work off some steam."

Katara snorted. "Is that why you attacked me?"

"That was an accident! I didn't expect anyone to be coming in here. The rest of the family is busy, and I thought you and Zula would be shopping or something." He rolled his eyes at the idea of something as girly as shopping.

"Nope. I needed some practice and Azula needed a sparring partner. Want to help me get warmed up?"

Zuko snorted at the unintentional pun. "Sure."

Katara picked up the water she had let drop, and they began to fight. The fight, though only practice, was intense, and the two opposite benders were perfectly matched. Neither could gain the upper hand, until Katara made one little mistake. Zuko saw the tiny opening in her defense and tried to take advantage of it, but Katara was less prepared than he thought, and the jet of flames engulfed her leg.

She fell to the ground with a cry of pain, frantically trying to beat out the flames consuming the leg of her pants. Zuko was panicking, calling for someone to bring a healer.

"No! I don't need a healer. I can handle this myself," Katara spat angrily.

Though she was obviously in pain, Katara dragged herself to her feet and settled into her stance. Expertly she bent water off the ground and wrapped it around her hand like a glove. The water floating around her hand glowed a mystical blue as she brought it to her leg. The water spread from her hand enveloping the charred skin of her lower leg. The glow intensified to an almost blinding level before disappearing all together. When the water dropped away, Katara's leg was as good as new. Zuko was amazed.

"How did you do that?" He asked, impressed.

Katara scoffed. "Any woman in the water tribe could do that. Well any woman who could bend. That's all we're allowed to do."

"Is that why you left?"

**Hope you liked it. I promise I will try to get more posted soon!**


	7. Why Did You Leave?

**Is anyone still reading this? Well, if you are, enjoy!**

"No, well it was part of it, but not entirely… there was just a lot going on, a lot of decisions being made for me," Katara admitted.

"Let me guess. Every second of your life scheduled in advanced? Being told what to say and how to act? Arranged marriage?"

Katara stared at him. She was shocked that a guy who's family seemed so perfect could understand, or at least guess, what she was going through.

Zuko gave a small somewhat bitter smile. "That's how things used to be run here. But after Sozin was defeated, my grandfather Azulon became Fire Lord. At the time he was not yet married, but he was in love. He refused to marry anyone else, especially someone that was chosen for him. Since he was Fire Lord he changed the rules and ended up marrying the woman he loved. My father also married for love, as will I."

"Yes the men in you're family are so lucky as to be able to marry whomever they choose, but what about the women? What about Azula? In my tribe it is only the women who are forced into arranged marriages. Are women here also free to choose?" Katara challenged.

"Not even my father would dare tell Azula that she was getting an arranged marriage!" Zuko laughed. He continued more seriously. "No, women have the same rights as men here. Like if Azula were older she would be first in line instead of me. Am I right in guessing that, back home, if something happened to your brother you would not inherit leadership of your tribe?"

"No, I wouldn't. If there were no suitable male heir among our close relatives, my _husband_ would rule," Katara spat. She continued to vent, and Zuko let her, taking any opportunity to get to know her.

* * *

"So that's why you wouldn't let me into the training area," Azula commented watching Katara and her brother through a vent.

Lu Ten smirked. "Yep. It's so obvious that he likes her, and once she opens up a bit I think she'll like him back."

"You know, Zuko thinks that you like her. You might want to get that straightened out."

**Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. Between a paper and hell week (the last week of rehearsals befor the most amazing production of Les Mis ever!) I've had no time. I've also had some serious writer's block, but I promise I'll have another longer chapter up soon.**


	8. Matchmaking

**Hey! Sorry it isn't much longer, but I wanted to get this up as soon as possible**

**Also, I think it's time to aknowledge all you lovely people who have been reviewing my story! Thank you one and all, but a special thanks to my regular reviewers-- AnnaAza and lazyguy90!**

**And now, I know what you're all thinking... "GET ON WITH IT!"**

After a very long conversation with Katara, Zuko went on a walk around the city to try to clear his head. Katara was strong, and smart, and resourceful, and beautiful, and he knew that he was starting to fall for her, but he couldn't. It had been obvious the previous night at dinner and that morning at breakfast that his Lu Ten was interested in Katara, and honor would not allow him to steal her away from someone who had done so much for him. Besides, whether it was honorable or not, Lu Ten was still his cousin and he would never betray any member of his family like that.

He walked back to the palace resigned to the fact that he and Katara could never be more than friends, or perhaps some day cousins. It would be hard for him, knowing that that was all they would ever be, but if he accepted that fact before he developed any stronger feelings for her, maybe it would be a little easier. He resolved to never let any romantic thoughts of Katara enter his head from then on. Zuko also thought that maybe he could try his hand at matchmaking, and maybe help things along a little. He could tell that Katara would definitely need a bit of a nudge to even begin to feel comfortable in a relationship, and Lu Ten had never been the best about acting on his feelings. Zuko couldn't count how many girls had gotten away because his cousin was too shy to say anything.

Zuko's plotting was interrupted by a yell from that same girl-shy cousin. "Hey! Zuzu! Where have you been?"

"Haven't I told you a million times not to call me Zuzu?!"

Lu Ten feigned innocence. "But Azula calls you Zuzu all the time."

"Yes, but that's because Zula's my baby sister and she's the _only_ one allowed to call me that," Zuko huffed even though he knew that was the reaction that Lu Ten wanted.

"Haha! You seriously still call Azula your 'baby sister'? That's priceless…" Lu Ten dissolved into a fit of boisterous laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Zuko grumbled.

When Lu Ten finally calmed down he remembered why he came looking for Zuko in the first place. "So Zuko, what's going on with you and Katara?"

"Nothing. Katara and I are friends, and that's it," Zuko said in a rush, worried that Lu Ten was upset or angry with him.

"Uh-huh." Disbelief dripped from those two syllables.

"No, seriously, there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Katara," Zuko said more convincingly.

"Oh." Zuko was surprised by the disappointment in his cousin's voice. Was he not interested in Katara? It really didn't matter anyway. Even if Lu Ten wasn't interested in Katara, Zuko was sure Katara was interested in him. Hadn't she mentioned how nice he was when he met her airship, and how comforting it was to have him by her side when she was formally introduced, and how much fun they'd had in the city the day before?

Wanting to be alone to think, Zuko made an excuse to get away and left his cousin standing in the main courtyard.

Lu Ten wasn't sure what was up with Zuko. There were three possibilities: something had changed over the course of the day, he had been jumping to conclusions, or Zuko was painfully oblivious to his own feelings. It was probably the last one. Zuko was always so oblivious when it came to girls. Maybe he could use a little help, just a little shove in the right direction.

Lu Ten was so lost in scheming that he didn't hear someone come up behind him. "Have you been meddling?"

**Sorry for ending it there, but I'm still figuring out who it's going to be!**


	9. What Did You Do With My Cousin?

**So who's it gonna be? Read and find out!**

"Why in the world would I be meddling? I would think that you know me better than to accuse me of meddling!"

"I do know you. That's why I can tell that you're up to something. Zuko may be completely oblivious to the world around him, but that doesn't mean I don't see what you're doing." Mai rolled her eyes at Lu Ten's ridiculous attempt to look innocent.

Lu Ten rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously and sighed. "You always see right through me don't you? Well I guess that's why I love you, but it's annoying as hell sometimes."

"Speaking of which, when are we going to tell everyone?"

"Do we have to?" Lu Ten whined. "Azula and Uncle Ozai are going to rip on me for weeks! And have you met Zuko? You try telling your cousin that you're dating his best friend. It's probably different for girls, but for guys that's just plain awkward. How about you tell Zuko?"

Impervious to the puppy dog eyes he was giving her, Mai said, "We agreed that you had to man up and do it yourself. Now tell your family or I'll tell everyone about that one time—"

"Shhhh! Don't say anything! Fine I'll tell Zuko now, and then everyone else at dinner."

Lu Ten paced back and forth in front of Zuko's door. Once in a while he would pause and lift his hand to knock, but would lose his nerve. _Why am I so nervous? It's not like I'm telling him that I'm dating his sister or anything…wow that would be wrong. But they've grown up together. They pretty much are as close as siblings. Ugh! What am I doing?_

He raised his hand a fifth time, but before he could knock the door swung open. "What's up?"

"Oh, hey Zuko. Um can I talk to you for a second?" _Agni, this is awkward._

Zuko nodded and led the way back into his room, trying to figure out what Lu Ten wanted to talk about. His crazy cousin had probably gotten himself into some kind of trouble that he needed help getting out of.

"What did you do this time?" Zuko asked sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Why do you always assume I've done something?" Lu Ten demanded indignant. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Alright, so I've been known to cause trouble in the past, but I haven't done anything! Well nothing bad at least."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "So if you're not in trouble, what are you so anxious to tell me?"

"!"

"What? I did not understand a word of that."

Lu Ten took a deep breath and repeated what he'd said at a slower pace.

While he'd expected Zuko to be a little miffed, he had not been nearly ready for Zuko's reaction.

"What do you mean you're dating Mai?!" Zuko shouted. Lu Ten opened his mouth to say something, but Zuko continued to rant. "What about Katara? You were all she could talk about today! And that's no wonder, with the way you were flirting with her yesterday!"

"First of all we weren't flirting. You wouldn't know this since the only girls you ever talk to are Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula, but guys and girls _can_ speak to each other without flirting. We were just having a good time," Lu Ten said, rather annoyed by his cousin's overreaction. "Second, she was probably only talking about me because I was nice to her. In case you hadn't noticed, that's not something she's used to. What do you think life was like for her, growing up in a family where no one acted like a family? And third, she likes you numbskull! All that stuff she told you this morning? She never breathed a word of it to me. Out of all of us, you were the one she trusted. And last night, she asked me how long you and Mai had been together—I was a little miffed about that—but you should have seen her face light up when she found out you weren't dating Mai. She's trying to hide it because she doesn't quite understand what she's feeling, but she likes _you_!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive, but you have to take this slow. Remember what things were like for her growing up. She's not used to stuff like this, and she's probably really confused. Just start as friends, she'll open up eventually."

Zuko nodded, accepting the advice, but then said, "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my idiot cousin?"

**So honestly, how many of you saw that coming? Because I didn't. Originally it was going to be Azula, then Ozai, then Ursa, but I had a random flash of inspriation today. Hope you liked it! And thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	10. So Lu Ten Finally Found A Girl

**Hey Everyone! Thanks for your reviews! We Broke 50! Anyway, enjoy the chapter! I tried to make it longer this time.**

"You know Dad and Zula are going to hold this over you forever right?" Zuko snickered as he and Lu Ten made their way to the family's private dining room. Thunderstorms were moving in, so they had decided to eat inside.

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you won't?"

"Oh I will, but not for the rest of your life like the others will."

"Ugh! Why is Mai making me tell them?" he groaned.

"Tell who what?" Katara said from behind them. Both guys jumped.

"How did you do that?" Zuko demanded. No one was ever able to sneak up on him.

"My manners mistress always said 'You are a princess not a saber tooth moose lion! Stop clomping around!' She always said that, not matter how quietly I walked. She was insane! An artic mouse rabbit made more noise than I did," Katara scoffed.

Lu Ten, either oblivious or trying to change the subject, said, "Well I'm starving, and if I don't get in there soon Mai's going to start embarrassing me!"

Katara chuckled and shook herself out of her dismal mood. Lu Ten rushed ahead so Katara and Zuko were left to walk to dinner alone. Zuko kept glancing at her, but he couldn't seem to think of anything to say. Talking to her had been so easy that morning! What was different? Oh yeah, his stupid cousin couldn't keep his mouth shut. Now all Zuko could think about was whether or not Katara liked him.

Katara didn't notice Zuko's discomfort. She was too busy wondering what was going on between Lu Ten and Mai. Well she had suspected that Mai was involved with the prince, maybe she had just gotten the wrong prince…

Katara's theorizing was interrupted when they stepped into the family dining room. It was beautiful like the rest of the palace, but it was also cozy and intimate. Like the garden, this was obviously more a family place than a place for royalty. Hanging on the walls were family portraits. They were casual, painted on vacations to the beach or lounging in the garden, quite unlike the stiff, formal portraits hanging in the royal gallery. Between the paintings were art projects obviously created by a younger Zuko and Azula. There were no places like this at the South Pole. Every meal was eaten in the impersonal state dining room.

As she and Zuko approached the table one particular art project caught her eye. A child's handprint was pressed into a round clay tablet. A small card on the wall below it read _Zuko-Age 3_. Katara altered her course and headed straight for baby Zuko's handprint. "Zuko this is adorable! You're hands were so tiny!"

Zuko flushed with embarrassment, but he was secretly happy that she no longer cringed after saying something so forward and personal. The day before or even that morning at breakfast she always seemed to fear punishment if she said something that would be deemed inappropriate in the presence of the rest of the court. He thought it was nice to see that she was beginning to see that when the nobles weren't around no one cared about proper court etiquette.

But when she turned around and saw Zuko's red face, she immediately began to apologize. She thought she had offended him, and her mind flashed back to the punishments she had received for offending her brother or father back home. Life was always lonely living in the Southern Water Tribe palace, but it was ten times worse when she was cut off from all human contact for weeks at a time.

Zuko saw the look in her eyes and assured her that it was all right, and agreed that his hands had been tiny. Then he suggested that they sit down so Lu Ten could make his announcement before the food came.

The table was exactly like the one out in the garden, low and square with two cushions on each side. That night the spot next to Lu Ten was taken by Mai (strengthening Katara's suspicions), so Katara sat next to Zuko. They waited expectantly for Lu Ten's announcement, but he seemed completely captivated by the swirls in the wood of the table.

Mai not so subtly elbowed him in the ribs, but he still did not say anything. He did not even look up. So Mai said, "Azula, did I ever tell you about the time Lu Ten—"

Lu Ten's head shot up. "Mai and I are dating!"

Mai smirked. She knew that she could get him to say it one way or another. Ozai and Azula tried admirably to hold back their laughter, while the looks on Ursa's and Ty Lee's faces said "Aw! That is so adorable!" Katara and Zuko just sat back smiling knowingly.

Ty Lee could not contain herself for long. She jumped up squealing and threw her arms around the couple.

"—"

Mai once again clapped her hand over Ty Lee's mouth. "I wanted to tell you, but this idiot was too afraid of getting teased by Ozai and Azula."

"Oh you're such a baby. You should have heard my brother's teasing when I first brought your mother home for dinner."

Everyone turned towards the door to see who had spoken.

"Uncle!"

Katara sprang up and threw her arms around Iroh. When she let go, Lu Ten got up shook hands with his father before being pulled into a hug.

"I'm so glad you finally found a girl, my son! I was starting to get worried about you."

Azula and Ozai burst out laughing, and everyone else chuckled a bit. Lu Ten was turning red. Soon his face matched the color of his dark red robes.

"Ah, the torments we endure for love," Iroh said as he sat down at the table, squeezing between Zuko and Katara.

Katara was thrilled to have Iroh there. Even though the royal family had been so kind to her, they were still practically strangers. She had lived with Iroh for months, and he had become her friend, protector, and almost a father to her.

Even her happiness at his arrival, however, could not suppress her curiosity. "Uncle, what are you doing here? What about the shop?"

"I closed the tea shop for a little while. I wanted to see my family," Iroh said simply. "And that includes you, Katara."

Katara smiled, accepting this explanation. She was glad that even among his blood relations, Iroh still considered her family.

Soon the food arrived, and they all settled down to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Only the moon and a few scattered torches lit the hallway. Iroh walked quickly, glancing nervously at each shadow. No one should be able to sneak into the palace, especially the private wing, but Katara's father seemed to be a desperate man. Desperate men could do extraordinary things.

Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder made Iroh jump. He spun around, ready to fight, but it was only Ozai. Ozai looked wary and concerned.

"What troubles you, brother?"

Ozai glanced around before answering quietly. "There's more to your visit than just wanting to see us, isn't there?"

"Come. We will talk in my room."

* * *

Once they were sure that they could not be overheard, Iroh said, "Word of Katara's arrival at court has spread to Ba Sing Se. Her father was still in the city, and I fear he is on his way here. From what I've seen of him, he is likely to use force to remove her and bring her back to the South Pole."

"Agni damn it!" Ozai swore. "She was supposed to arrive quietly, but those spying, gossiping nobles somehow found out about her visit, and gave me no choice but to welcome her formally to the Fire Nation! Those idiots never even thought of what trouble it might cause!"

"To be fair to them, they did no know that Katara was running away," Iroh said, trying to calm his brother. "We will post guards outside Katara's room, and during the day she must always have an escort. If her father wants her back, he's going to have to make a scene, and I think that's exactly what he wants to avoid."

Ozai was about to respond, but was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

**So what did you think? Review! And Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Katara!

**Sorry this took so long, and sorry it's so short. I've been really busy, but I wanted to give you at least something.**

Iroh and Ozai rushed down the corridor. The scream seemed to have come from Katara's room. Were they too late? Had her father already gotten to her?

They flung the doors open, not bothering to knock, and scanned the room for any intruders. There were none. Katara was alone in her room, but she was obviously the one who had screamed. She was crouched on the floor, sobbing, clutching a letter that seemed to be the source of her distress.

Iroh knelt down next to her, as the rest of the family crowded in behind Ozai to see what was the matter.

"Katara? What's wrong?" Iroh asked soothingly.

"M-m-my father… c-c-c-coming here," Katara choked out, sobbing even harder.

Iroh grabbed the letter reading it quickly. Katara's brother had sent a messenger hawk ahead to warn Katara that they were sailing for the Fire Nation and would arrive in four days. Passing the letter to his brother, Iroh helped Katara to her feet.

Once Katara was settled on the bed, Ozai stepped forward. "Katara, for your own safety, I don't want you going anywhere on your own. At night, there will be two guards outside your door, and two out in the garden below your window. During the day you do not have a guard with you as long as you are with myself, Iroh, Ursa, or any of the kids. We realize that you are perfectly capable of defending yourself, but if your people caught up with you, you would be vastly outnumbered. You should always have someone with you to help in case of attack."

Katara nodded, eyes wide. Ursa and the girls sat with her while Zuko and Ozai went to alert the guards and Iroh and Lu Ten went to make some tea. Gradually Katara started to calm down.

"Don't worry, Katara," Ty Lee said with a smile. "We're not going to let anyone take you away!"

Almost smiling, Katara said, "Thanks Ty Lee. That means a lot to me."

"It's no problem! You're practically family. Well Ursa, and Azula, and them are practically family to me, any you're practically family to them, so we're practically practically family. That's even better than practically family because—"

Katara, following Mai's example, put a hand over Ty Lee's mouth. "Thanks Ty Lee. It's nice to practically have a real family. It's been so great here, nothing like back in the Water Tribe palace…"

Katara trailed off. She felt uncomfortable sharing so much about her home life. It was a tough subject for her. All of the woman realized this, and engulfed Katara in a giant group hug.

Iroh saw this as he carried the tea tray in, and smiled. Katara was truly like a niece or daughter to him. Making her happy had, over the past few months, become one of the most important things in his life. He hoped that the situation with her father could be resolved soon. Katara's life would be so much better once she didn't have that hanging over her.

**Thanks for reading, and I will try to get a longer chapter up soon.**


	12. Girls' Day Out

**Hey guys! Sorry I've taken so long to update. I've been crazy busy. But if you're actually still reading, THANK YOU! Enjoy!**

Katara lay awake for most of the night, but she managed to finally fall asleep just as the dull gray predawn light seeped through the windows. Not nearly long enough later, Katara was woken by Pei knocking on the door.

Still half asleep, she called, "Come in!"

"Good morning Princess. Breakfast is in an hour, but if you want to sleep, I can bring you a tray later," Pei said with a bow.

"No, I'll get up now." Katara sat up and stretched. "So what should I wear today?"

Pei rummaged through the wardrobe, as Katara bent water through her hair to wash it. By the time she was done, Pei had an outfit laid out on the bed. Pei helped Katara into the rich red dress, followed by the high-necked caramel-gold tunic. After Pei had tied a neat bow behind Katara's back, Katara tucked her fan into the embroidered black sash. She did not intend to go anywhere without it until he father was no longer a threat.

Pei then set to work on Katara's hair, once again twisting it into and intricate bun. As Pei was applying Katara's makeup, someone knocked at the door. Pei quickly finished with the makeup and hurried to answer the door.

"Prince Zuko to see you Your Highness," Pei announced.

Katara stood up, smiling. "Hi Zuko!"

She then realized that she had spoken thoughtlessly. It was one thing to address the prince by name when she was alone with him and his family, but to speak to him so informally in front of a servant? She glanced uncomfortably from Zuko to Pei, to see if she had committed a horrible faux pas, but neither of them seemed to care about her informality. Katara relaxed.

Zuko stepped further into the room, saying, "I came to offer to escort you to breakfast. Are you ready?"

Katara opened her mouth to agree, but Pei interrupted her. "Wait Your Highnesses."

Quickly, she made her way over to the washstand in the corner. There she pulled a water skin out of her pocket and carefully filled it from the pitcher that stood next to the basin. Handing the water skin to Katara, she said, "You should keep this with you, Your Highness. Just in case."

Katara thanked Pei, but was puzzled as to how the girl had learned of her situation. Zuko saw her confusion and explained, "Pei and the other trusted servants working in the private wing have been informed of the situation. They will all be looking out for anything suspicious. We're doing everything to make you as safe as possible, Katara."

Katara smiled. All her life she had been taken care of, with servants to fulfill her every whim, but she wasn't used to being cared about. There was an important distinction between the two. She wasn't used to someone taking an interest in her beyond making sure she kept up a good public image. But here was an entire family that she had stumbled into by chance doing everything they could to protect her. It was a nice feeling to finally know that there were people who cared about her. Truly happy for one of the first times in her life, Katara walked with Zuko to breakfast.

"So Mai, what was it that Lu Ten didn't want us finding out?" Azula asked smirking.

Mai laughed. "It's actually nothing all that embarrassing, but after years of teasing from a certain cousin of his, he's hyper sensitive when it comes to anything that you could use as ammunition."

"So if it's nothing why won't you tell me?" Azula asked.

"Because—" Mai cut off as the waitress approached their table. They calmly watched the girl lay out their lunch, and were quiet until she had retreated to the kitchen of the restaurant. Then Mai continued. "I'm not telling you because you will find _some_ way to use it against him, and he'll blame it on me and get all pouty for days. Besides I promised, if he told you all that we were dating, I wouldn't tell any embarrassing stories about him."

Ty Lee laughed. "Mai! This is a girls' day out! You're supposed to tell us all the embarrassing little things that your boyfriend doesn't want us to know!"

Mai opened her mouth but was interrupted by someone yelling, "Katara!"

Everyone immediately spun to face the open window, and when they saw a guy dressed in Water Tribe blue waving from out on the street the three other girls took up defensive positions around Katara. But Katara didn't even uncork her water skin.

"Sokka? Guys it's all right. This is my brother Sokka. He's the one who helped me escape, and he sent me the letter warning me they were on their way," Katara assured the girls.

Sokka glanced around warily before slipping inside the restaurant. As he sat down he asked, "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes. Is he here? How'd you get away from him?" Katara asked, panic apparent in her voice as she glanced up and down the street outside.

"Don't worry. He's not in the city yet. I convinced him to send me to scout ahead, so I could warn you. They'll be here tomorrow morning."

**Hope you liked it! I promise I'll write more soon!**


	13. Azula Takes Charge

**Hey! I know, I know. It's insanely short, but I wanted to ask you a question and I did want to give you what I could in exchange. So enjoy this little tiny bit (Sorry!) and please look at the question at the bottom of the page!**

After paying the bill, the girls and Sokka rushed through the streets, surreptitiously keeping their weapons ready. They had suspicions that Sokka wasn't the only scout sent ahead. To make sure someone didn't report Sokka as a traitor, the girls confiscated all of his visible weapons, making it look like he was not going with them of his own free will.

They didn't relax until the thick front doors of the palace were closed behind them. Once inside, Azula went into commanding-royal mode.

"Go tell my father that the water tribe party will be arriving tomorrow. Double the amount of guards around the palace. Assign four guards to Princess Katara; they are not to let her out of their sight. Understood?" The guards saluted, and the nearest three ran to follow her orders.

"Azula! I don't need four guards! And are they seriously going to be watching me all of the time? What about when I'm changing?" Katara protested.

Azula rolled her eyes and started pulling Katara down the hallway towards the private wing of the palace. "Don't worry! When you're in you're room they will be stationed outside. You _can_ take care of yourself, I know. This is just a precaution."

**I'm sorry this was so short, but I can't write more until I come up with a name for Katara's "fiance". But I've got nothing. So I am hoping that some of you have suggestions. Try to make them really sound like Water Tribe names. Thank you for your help and I promise to write a really long chapter as soon as I've figured out his name.**


	14. Be Prepared

**Okay. Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas, but as a couple of people pointed out, I actually already named Katara's fiance. So everyone say "hi" to Kahn the scumbag.**

"Captured? By a bunch of little girls?" Hakoda roared.

Kahn smirked. "Yes sir. It was Katara and three other girls. None of them looked particularly dangerous, especially not the one that was dressed completely in _pink_."

"Hakoda, are you sure you want that boy to be your heir?" Bato sniggered.

Hakoda actually looked like he was thinking about it. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "No. I don't think I do. Kahn, once you marry my daughter, you will become my heir."

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the family's private dining room to hear what Sokka had to say. It was a beautiful night and they all would have preferred to be out in the garden, but for Katara's safety they stayed inside.

"My _father_," Sokka growled, "Is about a day from the city. He sent me, and possibly others, to scout ahead. He has five men with him, not including me. They'll be in the city by noon tomorrow at the very latest. They will most likely come to the palace to try to talk you into giving Katara back. At the same time they'll be casing the joint—" Katara shook her head at her brother's cheesy hotshot dialogue "—because they know that talking's probably going to fail."

"Of course it will!" Zuko growled. Everyone looked at him surprised. Not even Azula and Lu Ten expected him to be so openly aggressive towards Katara's father and his flunkies. Katara blushed, noticing how protective he was being.

"Yes, Zuko. We have no intention of letting them take Katara," Ozai assured him. "We should try to find a way to handle this peacefully, but like you said Sokka, they're probably not going to take no for an answer. We have until tomorrow to try to come up with a solution. If we can't come up with anything we should be prepared to fight. Katara I want one of us to be with you at all times even when you have your guards with you."

Katara nodded just as Zuko volunteered to stay with Katara during the day. After smirking a bit at her brother's eagerness, Azula said she would stay with Katara at night. Ozai agreed, a plan already forming in his head. He would discuss it with Ursa and Iroh once the children had left.

After dinner, Zuko and Katara once again made their way to the practice courts. They thought it was a good idea for Zuko and the guards to get some experience fighting a water bender before Katara's father arrived. Zuko also thought that it would be a good way for Katara to let off some steam. He could see how stressed and scared she was. Being as prepared as possible could make her feel safer.

At first, even five against one, they couldn't beat her. None of them were used to fighting water benders, and Katara was one of the best. She had also learned to be adaptive when training with the Kyoshi Warriors. She was able to adjust to her opponents' fighting style much more quickly than they were. But slowly they began to get used to fighting a water bender, and after about two hours, they were beating Katara every time even with the almost full moon.

As much as Katara hated losing, she was beginning to relax when she saw that her guards would be able to hold their own against the men from the Water Tribe. She was about to suggest they call it a night, when a servant came out into the courtyard. The man bowed to Zuko and then to Katara.

Then he straightened and turned back to Zuko. "Your Highness, your father wants to see you and Princess Katara in his study right away."

**So I hope you liked it! I know it wasn't all that long, but I promise that the next chapter will be up very soon!**


	15. What!

**Here you go. Only slightly longer, but I'm trying. Thanks for the fabulous reviews! Hope you like it!**

"Hey Dad," Zuko said opening the door to his father's study. "Oh hi Mom, Uncle. So what did you guys want to talk to us about?"

He and Katara sat down on the couch opposite Ozai and Ursa. Iroh had settled into a nearby armchair. As soon as the door closed the air of apprehension in the room became almost overwhelming. Zuko couldn't take it.

"What is it Dad?" he demanded.

"We may have a way to buy time, but it might not work, and it might blow up in our faces…" Ozai stopped, not sure how to continue. "You and Katara… well… you may not like the idea…"

Katara figured out what he was trying to say. "You want to propose to my father that I marry Zuko."

Ursa caught the dangerous tone in Katara's voice, and understood. She saw this a being forced from one arranged marriage to another. "Katara, we promise that you will not actually have to marry Zuko. We are just using this to buy time. If this works, we will then put all of our energy into finding a way to get you out of this without you having to go back to your tribe."

"Okay." Katara agreed. "So Zuko, what do you think? Could you stand to pretend to marry me?"

Zuko smiled. "Of course I could."

Twenty minutes later Katara was in Azula's room getting ready for bed. Ozai had explained the rest of his plan. If Katara's father agreed to let her "marry" Zuko, Ursa would insist that she stay in the fire nation so they could plan the wedding. During that time they would find a way to get her out of it.

Once the _eight_ guards had checked every inch of the room and were stationed outside, Azula dragged Katara over to the enormous bed and settled in for a long talk.

"So you and Zuko are getting married?" Azula asked, raising her eyebrows.

Katara actually smiled. She was beginning to think this plan might work. "No. We are getting engaged to buy time. If things go as planned I will not be marrying anyone."

"Well what's wrong with my brother?" Azula asked with a teasing smirk.

"Nothing! I just don't want to be forced into marriage. When I get married, I want it to be because I am in love and know that I want to spend the rest of my life with that man. I don't know Zuko nearly well enough to even say if that's a slight possibility in the distant future."

Laughing at Katara's rushed justification, Azula said, "I know, I know. I completely understand. But even if you don't want to marry him, maybe you should give Zuzu a chance. I know he likes you."

"How do you know—wait. Did you just call him Zuzu?" Katara giggled.

"It's what I've called him since we were kids. But yes, I know he likes you. He's had a couple of girlfriends, and he never looked at any of them the way he looks at you. He really likes you; so don't be afraid to just go for it. You don't have to marry him, but give him a chance."

"Well…" Katara hesitated slightly. "I guess I could give it a shot."

Zuko couldn't help grumbling a bit when his father told him that he was going to tell Sokka the plan. How do you tell a guy that you're pretending to marry his sister? Especially after he just helped her get out of one arranged marriage. This was not going to be fun.

"Hey Sokka! Wait up!" Zuko ran down the hall to catch up to Sokka. "Sokka, we think we might have a plan, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it. We don't know how to get Katara out of the arranged marriage completely, but we may have a way to buy some time."

"Okaaaay. And what am I not going to like about that?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "."

"WHAT?"

**So a couple of you figured it out *sigh*. I hope you liked it. I love hearing from you guys, so if you have something to say go ahead and review!**


	16. Sleepover

**To anyone still reading at this point: I am sooooooo sorry! My computer basically almost died, and it took forever to get it fixed. But I am back! And writing as fast as I can. Here's just a little something to hold you over while I work on a longer chapter. Also if you're still reading this, thank you. I know it's been forever. I promise more will be coming soon. Enjoy!**

Sokka's eyes were bugging out and every once in a while his right eye would twitch. He had been that way for ten minutes. Zuko knew he should be using this time to make his getaway but he figured Sokka would hunt him down sooner or later so he might as well just get it over with.

"Um, Sokka?" Zuko waved a hand in front of Sokka's face. "Well I guess I should explain before you try to kill me. Katara's not actually going to have to marry me. We're just using this to buy time. If your father agrees, Katara will stay here to plan the wedding with my mother. We'll use that time to find a way to get her out of it completely."

Slowly Sokka's eye stopped twitching. "Fine. But I'm not happy with this, and if you mess with my sister, you mess with me. Got it?"

As soon as Zuko nodded in agreement, Sokka stalked off muttering angrily to himself. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, and wandered off to find his "fiancée".

Zuko knocked on Azula's door and was not surprised when Ty Lee answered. He saw as soon as he stepped inside that Ty Lee had turned protecting Katara into a full-scale slumber party. Including a very unhappy Mai being forced into a makeover.

"Please tell me you're here to rescue me."

Zuko laughed. "Sorry Mai. I just wanted to check on…you guys before I called it a night."

He blushed, and all of the girls knew he meant he was checking on Katara. After an awkward pause he kind of half jerked half bowed and said, "Well good night."

When the door clicked shut all of the girls burst into a fit of giggles. Even Katara, who was blushing as red as Zuko had, couldn't hold back her laughter.

Azula was the first to calm down. With a slight smirk forming, she said, "It looks like Zuzu's starting to forget that this is a fake engagement."

At her words, Katara blushed even redder, and the other two girls smirked like Azula.

"Oh come on Azula! You're brother is doing a nice thing for me, and he _does_ have to be convincing. Watch. By getting so into it, he's going to save me from going home to stupid laws and a horrible marriage. He knows we're not actually getting married." Katara knew that they were just having fun, but she felt that she had to stick up for her "fiancé".

Eventually the girls settled down and they all drifted off to sleep sprawled across Azula's giant bed. They were all worried about the next day, but all harbored a small bright shred of hope. Maybe, just maybe, they could pull this off.

**Hope you liked it. Short I know, but more is coming soon!**


	17. A Spy!

**First of all I would like to appologize for how long it has taken me to update. I have been absolutely burried in College Apps, but I'm almost done and I finally have time to write!**

**Second, I'd like to thank all of you who are still reading, especially those of you who have been leaving me such nice reviews :)**

**And last, but not least, ENJOY!**

The buzz of chattering courtiers permeated the long room, grating against Ozai's ears. Normally he would just block it out, but today it was driving him mad. So much hinged on today. His clutched his robe in his fists as the chief herald stepped into the room.

Banging his golden staff of office twice against the floor, he said in a booming voice, "His Majesty Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, General Bato Head Military Advisor of the Southern Water Tribe, Master Takao of the Southern Water Tribe, and the Honorable Warrior Kahn of the Southern Water Tribe."

The doors swung open revealing the water tribe delegation. Ozai rose to greet them, a friendly mask firmly upon his face. "Welcome my friends. Chief Hakoda, it has been too long."

"Yes it has your Majesty," Hakoda agreed in a barely controlled tone. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Ozai cut him off.

"And it has been an honor and a pleasure to have your daughter visiting us." He was determined to be in control of this conversation. "It is a wise leader who sends, not only his heir, but also his second child to learn the customs of other countries."

Hakoda had to stop himself from glaring at the Firelord. "Thank you for the compliment, your Majesty."

Ozai nodded in acknowledgement. "I apologize, but I am rather pressed for time, and my Generals are waiting for me. I'll have someone show you to your rooms."

The Water Tribe men bowed to the Firelord and began to back out of the room, but Ozai spoke again, "Chief Hakoda, if you would not mind, I would like to meet with you in my study in an hour. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course your Majesty," Hakoda almost sneered, and then he left.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind the servant who had escorted them to their rooms, Hakoda turned to his men. "What do you think? Does he know she ran away?"

Bato was the first to speak up. "It's hard to say. I'm inclined to say no. In my younger days, I was part of my city's police force, and since we were a big port, I dealt with a lot of runaways. I know how they think. It's not likely that Katara has told them anything. She probably intended to disappear in the Fire Nation. But she was recognized and introduced at court, so she made up that story about you sending her here to learn about the culture."

Hakoda opened his mouth to respond but for the second time in less than half an hour he was interrupted. "Bato's right."

Everyone's attention snapped to the door. Sokka strode in proudly as Kahn sputtered, "But… but you were captured!"

"Captured? Seriously Kahn, how weak do you think I am? Captured by a bunch of girls," he scoffed. "I was _invited_ to go with them. I thought it would be good to have someone on the inside."

Hakoda looked at his son, shocked, but slightly impressed. He knew that Sokka had a knack for strategy, but sometimes his son could be such an idiot that he forgot that he was actually intelligent.

"So what have you found out your Highness?" Bato asked, also impressed with Sokka's foresight.

All of the men listened intently as Sokka spoke. "The royal family knows nothing about Katara running away. She—"

"What have you told her?" his father asked in a warning tone.

"I was getting to that," Sokka insisted, annoyed at being interrupted. "I've played the part of the concerned older brother. I pretended to support her decision, but urge her to come back home. I also warned her that you had heard she was here, and were debating whether or not you should come drag her home yourself. She doesn't know that you are here yet.

"Now, as I was saying, she's staying in the private wing of the palace with the royal family. There are guards everywhere at night, but I think I know almost all of their routes. If you give me one more night, I'll be able to tell you with certainty where every guard is at any given time. You'd be able to get in and out with no one seeing you. That is, assuming diplomatic channels fail," he concluded proudly.

Hakoda beamed proudly, until he noticed the murderous look on Kahn's face. Addressing the young man, Hakoda warned, "Boy you'd better watch how you look at my son."

"Of course your Majesty." Kahn simpered.

* * *

The chief just shook his head. That boy was starting to get on his nerves.

Zuko paced his father's study anxiously. What if it didn't work? What if Katara's father rejected the proposal? This was their last option without causing an international conflict. Suddenly he froze as someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Ozai said much more calmly than he felt.

When Hakoda entered, Zuko bowed and Ozai simply nodded. The Water chief glanced at Zuko before taking the offered seat across the low desk from the Firelord.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss with me Ozai?"

Ozai smiled what appeared to anyone but those who knew him best to be a genuine smile. "Actually, it isn't I who has something to speak to you about. May I introduce my son Zuko?"

Hakoda nodded to Zuko. "It is an honor your Highness."

"The honor is mine, Chief Hakoda. If you would permit me, there is something I would like to ask you," the prince replied politely.

"Ask away your Highness."

"I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." He spoke quickly so Hakoda could not interrupt him. "I know that in your tribe, marriages are customarily arranged by the parents, and that you may already have someone in mind for her Highness, but I would ask you to please consider my request."

Hakoda examined the young man standing humbly before him. He was not a prince demanding something he believed to be his right, but a boy asking for a great favor. Still, Hakoda could see a fierce determination in his eyes. He would not accept defeat.

The chief stayed quiet, weighing his options. If he allowed the prince to marry Katara he risked offending Kahn's family, but discrediting the boy would take mere minutes. If he rejected the prince's suit, he would most likely find himself at odds with the Fire Nation, and that was not a place that any intelligent person would want to be. Kahn had also been annoying him lately. The boy was showing himself to be very simple minded, and even before this new offer had come up, Hakoda had been wondering if he should search for a new husband for Katara.

"Have you approached my daughter about this yet?" Hakoda questioned, testing the prince.

With a mask of the utmost respect, Zuko said, "No sir. I thought it would be more appropriate to ask your permission first."

"Well, you seem like a very respectful young man, and I have heard good things about your potential. Your future is indeed bright. I would be proud to call you my son-in-law." Hakoda paid no more attention to the boy as he turned his thoughts to the political advantages that came with marrying his daughter off to the crown prince of the Fire Nation.

**I hope you liked it! I'll post more soon, I promise!**


	18. Father Daughter Time

**Within a month as promised. This chapter is a little shorter, but I hope you like it anyway. Enjoy!**

"Katara!" Zuko ran down the corridor to the garden yelling her name. "Katara!"

By the time he reached the garden he was bright red and out of breath. Katara was sitting by the pond surrounded by Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula. The girls had taken the task of guarding their new friend very seriously and were rarely away from her side for more than a few minutes at a time.

All of their eyes came to rest on Zuko, curious about why he was shouting his head off. They waited somewhat impatiently for him to catch his breath. Once he had he quickly made his way over to the small knot of girls in the middle of the garden. Everyone was silent, as the waited for Zuko to say whatever was obviously so important, and were shocked when he fell to one knee in front of Katara.

"Princess Katara, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked, pulling a beautiful deep red ruby perched on a diamond studded white gold braid.

Katara's eyes were wide with shock. Not at the proposal, but at the knowledge that this meant her father had agreed to their marriage. She knew in her father's mind having Zuko as a son-in-law would be a feather in his cap, but he was usually so stubborn and set in his ways that she could barely believe that he had changed his mind. In her stunned state, Katara's body acted without her mind's consent, and she found her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as her tears of relief soaked his shoulder.

"What do you mean I'm no longer engaged to Katara?" Khan looked murderous. "Are you just letting her refuse your wishes? Letting a woman, your daughter, disobey you?"

"This is exactly why you are not going to marry my daughter," Hakoda said darkly. "You have absolutely no respect for me. That you should even suggest that I cannot control my own daughter! No. Without knowing that Katara was already engaged, Prince Zuko approached me to ask for her hand in marriage. _He_ was polite and spoke to me with respect, which you have failed to do more and more frequently since we left the Water Tribe. I have granted my permission and Katara will be marrying Prince Zuko, not you."

Khan was about to argue back, but a knock on the door saved him from digging himself even deeper into a hole. Hakoda shot Khan a look that told him to get out of there fast before calling for whoever was knocking to come in. Katara stepped through the door to the hall just as Khan shut the door that led to the common room that was shared by the Water Tribe delegation. She bowed low to her father and remained hunched over as she waited for him to speak.

"Sit down Katara. There is much we need to discuss."

"Yes Father. I've had some rather surprising news." Katara said docilely.

Hakoda smirked, which was the closest he ever came to a smile when talking to his daughter. "So the prince has proposed, has he?"

"Yes he has. I was surprised when he proposed. I had thought you were set on me marrying Khan. Has he done something to lose your favor? Or is Prince Zuko a more suitable choice?" Katara was demure and respectful and she hated it.

"I have determined that the prince will be a more appropriate match for you. I trust you won't run away this time." The warning in his voice was clear.

"No, Father. I am sorry for leaving. It is my duty to marry whomever you choose for me, and I should have not hesitated in doing my duty." The words were acid on her tongue, but it was what she was expected to say. She knew that if the bile she was spewing didn't please him, it would at least pacify him enough that he wouldn't be angry with her.

"Exactly. I'm glad someone seems to have talked some sense into you," Hakoda declared with a self-satisfied smirk. "Now, the Fire Lady has requested that you remain here until the wedding so she may teach you what is expected of a Fire Nation princess and the future Fire Lady. I believe this is for the best. I don't want you to be an embarrassment to the Water Tribe."

Blushing angrily, but hiding it as she had her whole life, Katara bowed her head and said, "Yes Father."

**I hope you liked it! Until next time!**


	19. So Let's See The Ring!

**Hey guys! Just a little something as my Christmas present to you. Merry Chirstmas and Enjoy!**

"Let me see the ring!" Ty Lee squealed.

"It's not like they're actually engaged," Mai huffed. She was in one of her little funks that Katara had noticed every few days since she'd gotten to the Fire Nation.

Azula smirked. "Oh you're just mad that Zuzu proposed before Lu Ten did. I swear, that cousin of mine is the slowest person on the planet when it comes to these things."

Ty Lee propped her hands on her hips. "Besides Mai, whether it's for real or not, he still gave her a ring! Now let's see!"

Katara giggled, flashing the ruby on her left hand. She knew she wasn't really engaged, and she was beyond thankful for that, but she was getting really caught up in the moment. She felt like a normal girl who didn't spend her whole life dreading her wedding day.

"That is gorgeous!" Ty Lee shrieked. "Azula that has to be one of the crown jewels, right? I've never seen a jewel like that anywhere else."

Azula examined the ring closely. "No. I've never seen it before. And I would know."

Ty Lee and Mai nodded, accepting the statement, but Katara was confused.

"The crown jewels are the Fire Lady's responsibility, so until Zuko gets married I have to know every jewel and every guard better than I know my own reflection in case, Agni forbid, something happens to my mom," Azula clarified. "That ring is not from the crown's collection. Looks like Zuko bought it himself."

Katara stared down at the drop of red shimmering on her finger. He had spent time and money buying an engagement ring for her. "Why?"

"Maybe he has a thing for you," Ty Lee giggled.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Ty Lee. That's about as likely as him making me a Water Tribe betrothal necklace."

Ty Lee cocked her head to one side. "Well why wouldn't he?"

"They're so hard to carve and so intricate that they take months," Katara explained. "No one would do that much work to make a necklace for someone they don't actually plan to marry."

"Oh, okay. Well, I still think he's starting to like you."

**Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas again! More soon!**

**P.S. Link to the ring on my profile.**


	20. Plotting

**I am so sorry. I have had severe writers' block and this is all I have for you guys right now. I'll try and get some more done soon.**

"So how are we going to get Katara out of marrying Zuko?"

It was the morning after Hakoda had left for the Water Tribe and everyone was gathered in the garden for breakfast. Following the success of the first part of their plan, it had slipped almost everyone's mind that this battle was not over yet. There was silence around the table as Mai's question hung in the air, unanswered.

The sharp clink of Azula setting her cup down grabbed everyone's attention. "We kill her, of course."

"WHAT?" Zuko shot to his feet, glaring at his sister. "YOU… HER… WHAT?"

"Calm down Zuko," Katara said pulling him back down. "She's just suggesting that we fake my death."

"Oh." Zuko sat back down trying, and failing, not to blush, as everyone laughed at his over reaction.

"That could work," Ozai mused, "but how are we going to pull this off."

Azula had a plan all figured out and was eager to share it. "I have a connection in one of the rougher parts of the city, a sort of vigilante gang. They used to be just your average group of thugs, but when some of them started to settle down with a wife and kids they started to see the damage they had done on other families. Now they keep a watch on that part of the city, keeping order where our police forces cannot or unfortunately sometimes will not—that is something I've been meaning to speak to you about father—enforce the law. They would be happy to help in this situation. A lot of them have daughters and they would not be able to stand by while any girl was forced into an unhappy marriage."

"I think they are perfect for the job," Ursa declared smiling at her daughter. "A known gang believes that the Firelord should only marry a Fire Nation woman. Already believing themselves to be some sort of protectors, they take matters into their own hands, killing the Water Tribe princess who is engaged to the crown prince. It's perfectly believable without being suspicious or pinning it on anyone who we could easily track down and punish, so it would be impossible for Chief Hakoda to demand vengeance be taken against them."

"It is a good idea, Azula," Iroh said, impressed once again by the speed at which his niece could invent sound strategies for any situation. Zuko, who had always been more concerned with what he could do to improve the lives of his people, did not have the correct mind set for military tactics. He would do well to keep his sister in mind when choosing is advisors once he was crowned Firelord. "Am I correct in assuming that you have more to share with us?"

Azula nodded and launched into a detailed account of her plan. Zuko and Katara would begin taking walks or rides alone, but chaperoned from a distance. On one of these walks Azula's "friends" would ambush them. Their chaperones would be too far away to help and incidentally too far away to really see what was actually happening. From their perspective, the band of masked men would overpower Zuko, separating him from Katara. Katara, meanwhile, would try to defend herself with the techniques she learned from the Kyoshi warriors, but would also be over powered, and driven back towards the edge of the cliff. The apparent leader of the group would appear to stab Katara and let her body fall down to the rocks and waves below.

Everyone had agreed to the plan wholeheartedly, and Katara confirmed that even the most talented Waterbenders would have little success if they tried to search the entire ocean for her body. They spent the rest of breakfast hammering out the finer points, such as the when and the where, and how Katara was going to survive the fall off the cliff.

**If anyone is still reading this, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it's short.**


	21. A Little Family Bonding

**Okay I owe all of you (if any of you are still here) a huge apology! I am so sorry this took so long. I've been so busy lately and I'm struggling from major writers' block. My writers' block also explains why this chapter is so short and so fillerish. Another thing I'm sorry for.**

**And now that the apologies are out of the way, on with the story!**

"Alright. First things first. We need to start planning your engagement party." Katara's 'future mother-in-law' said brightly. "I'll handle most of the guest list, including the important members of the Water Tribe court, but if there are any friends you want to be invited don't hesitate to tell me—"

"Don't worry about that. All of my "friends" were hand picked by my parents. Most of them will be here because they are the daughters of the most important members of the Water Tribe, and if any of them don't make the cut I don't really care." Katara blushed at her outburst but did not apologize. For the first time in her life she felt as if she didn't need to grovel for forgiveness every time she spoke her mind.

"I completely understand. Before Avatar Aang defeated Sozin the Fire Nation was very similar to the Water Tribe. I remember my grandmother telling me stories of all the brainless bimbos her parents forced her to be friends with," Ursa explained with a mocking grimace.

Katara smiled, and Ursa turned her attention back to the party planning. "So that settles the guest list. We'll meet with the cooks tomorrow to plan the menu, and after that we'll need to consult with the decorators but they won't be able to get here until Tuesday. The musicians are already hired, so I guess all that's left is your dress!"

Katara's face lit up further. She may have hated all the restrictions of being a Water Tribe princess, but she had always loved all of the excuses her position gave her to dress up. Ursa returned the smile and wished, not for the first time, that Katara truly was about to become her daughter-in-law.

The royal seamstress was waiting for them in Katara's chambers. She had already strewn fabric samples everywhere, and had several sketches laid out on a low table in the sitting room.

"Ah! Your Majesty! Your Highness! Let's get started."

Katara smiled at the enthusiastic woman and moved eagerly towards the table. The three women settled down to look at the dresses that elegantly combined elements of style from the Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

* * *

"So I'm guessing from your reaction to Azula's little joke, you're more interested in Katara than you pretend you are," Lu Ten teased.

"Shut up!" Zuko swung his broadswords at his cousin, but in his anger he was sloppy. His cousin quickly disarmed him and Lu Ten's swords were soon poised an inch from Zuko's neck.

"Temper, temper Zuzu. If you're going to be Firelord you have to stop blowing up at every little thing!" Lu Ten's oh so innocent grin would not disappear no matter how fiercely Zuko glared.

Zuko sighed and flopped to the ground, ending their staring match. "Fine. I like Katara…a lot."

"Zuko, you love her and you know it."

**Hope you liked it! Especially that little scene between Zuko and Lu Ten. I love their relationship. I promise I'll try to get more written soon!**


End file.
